Glitched
by HorrorCharacter
Summary: You have finally arrived home from school & you are really pumped about playing this game called Minecraft. Since it was the last day of school, you have all the time to play this game. So, you quickly purchased the game and thought about a username. When you have finally picked a username, you clicked the "ok" button.


You have finally arrived home from school & you are really pumped about playing this game called Minecraft.  
Since it was the last day of school, you have all the time to play this game. So, you quickly purchased the game and thought  
about a username. When you have finally picked a username, you clicked the "ok" button.

Before you played the game itself, you searched about the mobs, the characters, some tips and tricks to survive your first night & a lot more.  
Once you were sure you have a few knowledge about the basics, you quickly downloaded the game. You didn't really cared about the other "add ons" in this game. Like texture packs, mods and etc..  
You also did not cared about your skin which is probably (in my opinion) the important thing while playing the game. Of course you don't want to as play plain old Steve with  
the plain blue tee & a pair of pants. But the excitement of you starting off your own world made you forget about it.

So now you have created your own world and started to chop down some trees. You quickly roamed to the settings and changed your difficulty to Peaceful because you  
wanted to start stuff easy. You have converted the woods to planks, made shelter, made wooden tools, and started to mine and ALL those stuff until you have reached the level of receiving diamonds.

When you were sure you were ready to make things challenging, you changed the settings to normal and fought a couple of hostile mobs.  
You saw that the sun is already setting so you quickly ran back home.

And after you went home, you noticed that your hunger status was running low so you decided to cook some porkchop. You went to the furnace and filled it with coal and  
pork & waited to it to be cooked. As you received the cooked pork, you munched it all up until the hunger stat was full. You went upstairs, to your bedroom, and clicked on  
the bed.

"You cannot sleep right now. There are monsters nearby" you read at the chat box.

You went outside your house and checked every corner. It was well lit. You went back inside and checked floor to floor, room to room, window by window. But there are no signs of monsters  
nearby. You tried again and spammed the bed.

"You cannot sleep right now. There are monsters nearby"  
"You cannot sleep right now. There are monsters nearby"  
"You cannot sleep right now. There are monsters nearby"  
"You cannot sleep right now. There are monsters nearby"  
"You cannot sleep right now. There are monsters nearby"  
"YOU CAN'T SEE ME. YOU CAN'T HEAR ME. I AM HIDING. I AM WATCHING."

You were flabbberghasted as you read the last line. You know that there was nothing like those things that say in the chatbox. You know that you were not playing with anyone else.  
You know that if someone typed something, their name will appear next to the message they have said.  
At this point you were pretty scared but shrugged it off.

"Its just a game" you said to yourself "Its probably just a bug. A glitch. A virus".

You came up with an idea to change the difficulty to peaceful again. You quickly pressed the escape key and opened up your menu and clicking the difficulty button.  
But it would not change. You spammed and spammed and spammed the difficulty button like there was no tommorow. But it wouldn't change and still stayed as "Normal".  
No matter how much you have clicked, it didn't change.

"Maybe it was just a glitch. An unknown virus. A bug" you repeated to yourself.

You quitted the game and went to its files, and examined the codes. Your friends know that when it comes to computers, you go in monotone when you discuss about it. In other words, you are a computer nerd.

You checked every word. Every file. Everything and scanned the whole thing but there was literally nothing. You ran a virus test on your computer instead.

"0 virus detected" it said.

You were confused at this point. And rejoined your favorite world. You roamed around the settings and you were surprised & petrified at the same time as you saw the difficulty settings.

"WATCHED"

You called your friend & let him come over to your house. It wasn't really a hassle for him to go because you and your friend are neighbors. As he rang the doorbell and entered your room, you showed him  
the difficulty "WATCHED". You expected that he will go "oooohhh" or "omygosh this is scary man im getting the hell out of here". But no. He just stood there, calm like it was just a normal difficulty setting.  
Like it was just an easy glitch or a bug to recover. You told him everything you did. Scanned codes, researched every singe one of them, restarting the PC. He just stood there. Emotionless.

"So what do you think I should do?" you said  
"I think this is just a joke man.."  
"WHAT NO! LOOK AT THIS" you showed him the chatbox. The weird "you can''t see me" message.  
"I still don't believe it man.."  
"DUDE IF YOU TYPED SOMETHING, IT WOULD SHOW UP LIKE THIS" you got a piece of sticky note and wrote the example down

"Noobinator200: Hey"

You continued "BUT IT SHOWED UP LIKE THIS". You erased the username and all was left was 'Hey'.  
"Seems kinda true though.. I don't know man"  
"Just trust me this time"

He thought about it for a while. And finalized his decision

"Okay.. I'll do it"

You thanked him and asked how you can fix this thing.  
"Well I know someone who can solve these glitches" He took your seat and logged on to his twitter.  
"Do you know who Grumm is?" He continued "He is the game developer of Minecraft PC Edition. He follows me so I think we can DM him about this glitch"  
You nodded and took some screenshots of the "Watched" glitch. Your friend quickly DM-ed Grum and replied in a second.

"Thats weird. The latest update was just yesterday.. have you updated it?"  
"Yes. My friend updated his."  
"Let me check and play for myself"

We waited for 10 minutes and DM-ed once again

"I played this game for myself and nothing weird is going on. I'll try to inform you about it as I find this particular bug". We looked at each other. Thinking on what to do next.  
"I want you to play this game and see what is really going on. Record it, and send it to Grum". He said. So you did. You downloaded a recording program and clicked the red button.

It was still night time & dared to click the bed once more. What if you died as woke you up the next day? What if ALL your stuff is gone? Your diamonds, emeralds?

You thought about it over and over and over. Until you have made your final desiscion. Ready to know what will happen as you click the bed.

* K*

* * *

Surprisingly, you have finally layed down on your bed. But, you noticed that the music was playing unusual. The sound of the portal. The sound of the nether portal was playing.

But there's no portal. But things got more interesting..  
It became black. But the sounds kept going on. The sound was still playing, and the weird thing here is that you can hear the sound of an enderman. You pressed the space button. And something was written at your screen.  
It was confusing. Obsurd. Unusual.

"DOWNLOADING TERRAIN... NIGHTMARE.  
RUN AS YOU SPAWN RIGHT AWAY. RUN VERY QUICKLY UNTIL IT BECOMES DAYTIME.  
YOU CAN RUN. BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

You and your friend exchanged faces. You were both thinking if this dimension really existed.  
What its called, why was it there.

And who's in it.

You saw signs everywhere. Scattered around.

"RUN!"  
"DO NOT TURN BACK!"  
"SAVE ME"  
"HELP"  
"SOS"  
"IF YOU'RE READING THIS, RUN!

RIGHT. NOW."

"GOODLUCK"

And appeared in the chat... "Death"

You heard another unusual sound. The sound that goes flat and disturbing. The sound when a psychopath is coming towards you.  
You quickly pressed the "W" key twice and sprinted. It was really hard to see. It might have been your render distance & your brightness.  
It was also full of large gaps and steps that you need to press space in order to jump at those steps.

You saw that there was 2 endermen on the way. And a large gap behind them.

"YOU CANNOT LOOK. YOU CANNOT STOP. WHEN YOU FALL DOWN, ITS ALL OVER."

You got pressured and looked down. Your friend just kept quiet but seem really tense. At the corner of your eye, you can tell he his terror-stricken.  
Disturbed. Pressured. And hoping that you were to make the jump. You counted as you got nearer to the 2 endermen.

1..2..3!

You sprinted and walked past the 2 endermen. You pressed the spacebar as you jumped.

You kept your head down and as you jump, it seems that everything was in slow motion.

You saw your wooden house at the bottom of the gap. And saw it was on fire. Slowly every block was dissapearing until the inside was completely exposed. Roofless.

"DUDE ITS YOUR HOUSE! ITS ON FIRE!" your friend panicked.

You quickly quitted the game and rejoined again to see what was new. And as you rejoin, the name itself changed to "Enter if you dare, (y/n)"

You and your friend switched faces once more and decided to join the world.

As you joined the world, you find yourself nearby the house and heard fire. You quickly ran back home and saw your house, completely burnt down. No walls, no roof, no windows. All that is left is the floor  
and the furnace, crafting tables and chests floating as well as the bed. You checked the difficulty once more.

SAY GOODBYE

And as you continued the game...

You find yourself facing a black figure 3 blocks tall. Bloody and dark. You realized it was just an enderman. Weird thing is...

It doesn't do anything but stare deep down to your soul. It didn't opened up his big jaws and hurt you or teleport. It just froze there but you see its hands moving back and forth. And weirdest thing here is..

The enderman's eyes were pure white.


End file.
